The Land of Forgotten Dreams
by forgo10angel
Summary: My first fanfic! Please review! I've worked really hard on it! Haha! Hope you like it! Chapter 6 is coming! rated because of some profanity
1. Jade Moonstone

'Sweetie? Baby, please. Come out of your room. It's been a week.'  
  
'Leave me alone! Why can't you just stop trying to control the way I feel? I hate you!'  
  
'Jade, I don't try to control the way you feel and if you think that than I'm sorry. I'm just. I'm just worried about you. I want my daughter back.'  
  
'Well, you're not going to get her back! Just like I'll never get dad back!'  
  
'Jade it wasn't my fault that he passed away you have to understand that.'  
  
Click. The door opened very slowly and Lora Lye, Jade's mother, peered into the room, nervously.  
  
'Jade?'  
  
'It may not have been your fault that he died,' said Jade, finally stepping out to face her mother. 'But it is your fault that I never got to see him! How could you keep me away from him? You know how much he means to me! He was my dad! He was always there for me when I really needed him, why couldn't you have just let me be there for him when he needed me?'  
  
'Jade your father was always away on business. That's why we separated in the first place. You hardly ever got to see him.'  
  
'But that doesn't mean he meant any less to me than he did before. When I was baby, he always used to tell me that I meant the world to him. That he would always be there. Now, because of you, I have to live with this guilt inside of me that I wasn't there for him, even when he was sick. I don't know how you can just stand there like that. You know what you've done to me I will never forgive you for. Never. Get out of my room. And while you're at it, get out of my life!'  
  
'Jade, I.' Lora Lye, feeling at a loss for words, glanced around the room, desperately searching for something, anything, that could possibly help her to connect with her daughter. Suddenly, her gaze fell apon a picture of Jade's father. The cover glass had been shattered and the frame, horribly mutated.  
  
Jade noticed her mother's gaze narrow and than become distant almost in the same instant. Lora Lye walked over to where the picture laid and collapsed onto the floor.  
  
'The time has come,' she whispered. 'For my worst fears to be realized. You are your father's daughter, and to my promise I must stay true.'  
  
Jade stared at her mother with a mix of curiosity and suspicion. Could this be some elaborate trick to get her out of her depression? Yes, it must be. She was acting much to strange. This wasn't like her mother, not at all. And yet, something held Jade's gaze onto Lora Lye. She sensed something in her mother's eyes that she had not felt since the day her father left. Fear.  
  
'A promise is a promise,' whispered Lora Lye. 'That I can't deny. Come now, dear friend, and help me try to let my daughter free. With all my strength, and all my love let my baby be.'  
  
Jade, utterly amazed at the sight before her, stood frozen where she was. Suddenly, something began to draw Jade to her mother. She knelt down beside Lora Lye who had begun to breathe heavily.  
  
'I love you mommy,' she said. She had no idea why, but her mom just seemed like she was in need of Jade's love. Now more than ever.  
  
At this moment, a great bird, deep red in colour, soared gracefully into Jade's bedroom and placed itself on Lora Lye's lap. He lowered his head onto her mother's chest as sparkling tears began to form in his bright eyes. Suddenly, a warm, blue light shimmered throughout her mother's skin. She stood up and Jade, feeling strange and light headed, followed suite. Her mother took hold of her face and Jade felt warmth spread through her body, down to her fingers and toes.  
  
'I give you my strength Jade. It isn't much but it is all I can do to protect you. We will see each other again soon. Please don't cry,' for Jade had begun to weep. 'I love you baby. Take care. I will always watch over you. Until we meet again.'  
  
Jade gazed into her mother's blue eyes. The same eyes as Jade's. As she thought of this she had to turn away. What was happening? She didn't know. She didn't care.  
  
'I love you too, mom.'  
  
When Jade looked up, her mother was gone. All that was left was a black handkerchief . What it meant, Jade didn't know but, as she knelt to pick it up, she had a strong feeling that she would find out. Her gaze was drawn to the window.  
  
'Hello Jade. I see you've met Fawkes. Perhaps you would like to meet me?' 


	2. Professor Dumbledore

Jade had always been different from her friends at school. Ever since she could read, she'd studied dragons and mermaids and any other fairy tale thing that she could possibly get her little hands on. Unicorns, they were her passion. She had always dreamed of being a unicorn. So beautiful. So free. So unlike her. While others thought she was beautiful, she couldn't stand her looks. Her straight, jet black hair and blue eyes gave her an almost vampiric look that she had been teased about her entire life. She was tall and fit with rounded features and a love for poetry, also something she was made fun of for. However, not once had she ever doubted her dreams, her imagination.  
  
But now, in the face of such strangeness, seeing what she had just seen, she couldn't help but feel an inkling of doubt. Perhaps this was just her imagination running wild on her like it always did. Maybe everyone else was right. Believing in things that could not be seen wasn't right for someone of her age. Than again, this was all so real. More real than anything her imagination had conjured up before. She could feel the cold hardwood floors beneath her feet and the sharp pain in her chest every time inhaled. She could sense the cold night air blowing through her open window. Could it be that she was right all along? Were magic and fairy tales truly real?  
  
She closed her eyes, willing all of what she had just seen, just witnessed with her own two eyes, to disappear. This was too much for her to take. 'Please, just go away!' she thought. When she opened them the bird was gone, the window closed and everything back to normal as far as she could tell. She closed her eyes again and slowly took a deep breath, trying to regain control of her emotions.  
  
'Please, Jade. Do not be afraid of me. I understand you're confused but I can help. Trust me.'  
  
Jade whipped around, her long, black hair flying every which way. Who could this man be? She had no idea who the voice belonged to but she found it oddly soothing.  
  
'Who are you?' she asked.  
  
The man, she noticed, was oddly tall. He had a crooked nose and a long white beard that shimmered slightly. He was wearing half moon spectacles but even these could not hide the sparkle of his baby blue, almost see through, eyes.  
  
'My name,' said the strange man. 'Is Albus Dumbledore.'  
  
'Dumbledore?' the name seemed oddly familiar, as if she'd heard it a long time ago.  
  
'Oh, you can call me Professor Dumbledore. And you are Miss Jade Moonstone am I correct?'  
  
'Yes, but how do you know my name?'  
  
'I was a friend of your father's. Good man. I am sorry for your loss. Please sit down so that I may tell you what is going on.'  
  
Jade, as curious as she was, followed his directions and sat down on her bed. Professor Dumbledore slowly lowered himself into a chair.  
  
'Miss Moonstone, the last time I checked, you were 14. How old are you know, if you don't mind my asking.'  
  
'I'm 16, um, Professor.'  
  
'I see. Well Jade, there is a lot to tell. If you are ready, I will explain everything.'  
  
'Um. I'm ready, I think.'  
  
'When you were born on December 31, 1987, something wonderful happened. Lord Voldemort, the greatest wizard of the age,'  
  
'Wizard? What do you mean wizard?' interupted Jade.  
  
'Exactly what I said. I am a wizard Miss Moonstone, so was Voldemort, so was your father. Even your mother was a half blood.'  
  
'What! Oh my God! Oh my God! This can't be happening. Magic isn't real. It's not real!'  
  
'On the contrary Miss Moonstone. Magic is very real. As real as the air you are breathing. As real as Voldemort was. The night you were born, Voldemort sensed something. Something terrible. Something that he knew would result in his death. He bent all of his power, all of his soul into finding whatever it was.'  
  
'What could he have wanted to destroy so badly?'  
  
'You, Jade. He wanted to destroy you.'  
  
'But why? I don't understand.'  
  
'You will. I cannot explain it to you. It's for you to find out. Now, we must discuss something very important. Your mother had intended on you staying at my school, Hogwarts. However, it is up to you where you live.'  
  
'Hogwarts? Live?'  
  
'That's correct. Hogwarts is a school for young witches and wizards and that you are no doubt,' he said, glancing in the direction of her demented picture frame and shattered glass. 'You will learn how to use magic, and cast spells. Now, students usually start attending when they are 11 years of age, but I'm sure we can make an exception for you. I had no idea you possessed magical powers. I'm very sorry Jade. We surveyed you until you turned 11 and when you showed no signs of magic, we figured that for some reason you did not inherite your father and mother's talents. I don't think anyone knew.'  
  
'Where is this school?'  
  
'It's quite far away, but you'll love it and I'm sure you'll make lots of friends. Coincidently, the first term starts in a week. Until than you will staying with a good friend of mine. She will make sure that you get all of your supplies and to the train on time. Which reminds me,' he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a letter. 'This is for you.'  
  
Jade took the letter. She looked down at her feet for a moment before realizing something. In all the confusion, she had completely forgotten that her mother had just evaporated in front of her. I know, seems impossible to forget something like that, but Jade could be weird that way and she knew it.  
  
'Where is my mother?'  
  
'Don't worry. She's safe and you will be seeing her soon enough. Now, where is that boy? He was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago.'  
  
Crash! Bang!  
  
'Ow! Bloody hell! Why do people need all this stuff. It's 'onny food!'  
  
'Good. He's arrived. Come Miss Moonstone. I'd like you to meet another friend of mine.' 


	3. Rubeus Hagrid

As Jade followed Professor Dumbledore out of her room, she kept thinking about how insane all of this was making out to be. Her whole life she had been sheltered by her mom. Overprotected, as she had liked to call it. But now, her only wish was that Lora Lye would reappear and take her in her arms and tell her that everything was going to be ok. Jade was afraid. Looking at the walls that surrounded her, she felt strange and unbelonging. Were these really the walls that had kept her safe all these years? Or were they only shadowing what lies had been concealed from her for so long. This was all she knew. These were the things that had kept her safe since she was a child. Now it was all being taken from her. At this moment, she felt a great wave of sadness over come her. Like water, hungrily soaking up the warm beach sand after a long time at sea. What was happening?  
  
Still, she couldn't help but trust this man. This stranger that in some way, wasn't a stranger at all. Jade felt as if she'd known Professor Dumbledore her entire life.  
  
She led the way through the hall towards the kitchen. It was pitch dark and all she could see was the dim light of the street lamps through the window. She reached for the light switch and screamed as a huge figure in a green trench coat stood up from the floor. His hair was matted and his beard unkept. In fact, the only part of his face that she could see was his small brown eyes, twinkling mysteriously. She would have screamed if it weren't for the gentle way she sensed about him. He seemed so warm. So kind. How could she be afraid?  
  
'Alrigh' there kid? Sorry I startled ya! Just tha', this kitchen's so small and, well, I'm so big. Ha, I can't barely fit now can I?'  
  
He was right. The man was almost bent double and his head was still barely scrapping the ceiling. 'How did he get in here?' she thought.  
  
'Jade,' came Professor Dumbledore's voice. 'I'd like you to meet Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts.'  
  
'You can just call me Hagrid,' he said.  
  
'H, hi Hagrid. N, nice to. Um. To meet you.' stuttered Jade.  
  
'Ah, Don't be afraid o' me! I may be big but I'm as cuddly as a kitten I assure yeh.'  
  
'Oh, ok.'  
  
'Well, its nice to meet the famous Miss Moonstone. I've heard,' Hagrid stopped short. Dumbledore gave him a look of warning. 'Not a lot about you. Nothing at all in fact.'  
  
Hagrid looked down at the floor when he said this but Dumbledore didn't seem to notice.  
  
'Hagrid will be taking you to the Weasley's. Mrs. Weasley is a wonderful woman and a great chef if you don't mind me saying. I'm sure she'll make you feel right at home. There's a boy about your age and the girl is 15. I'm know you'll get along just fine.' Jade could feel tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
'It's ok Jade,' said Hagrid. 'Don't be sad. I know yeh'll love Hogwarts. Yeh'll make lots o' friends.'  
  
'It's not that,' whispered Jade for the first time in minutes. 'I just really miss my mom.'  
  
Hagrid looked at Dumbledore with a worried expression.  
  
'There's just one more thing Miss Moonstone.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'There's one more person I'd like you to meet. He's your age. I know he'll be able to help you with your studies. A very nice boy. Good family. He's waiting outside. Would you care to meet him?'  
  
'Yes. Alright.'  
  
'Great,' said Hagrid with a smile. 'Let's go than. I have ta' feed Fang and than, well, nothing. I'm just going ta' bed. Yup. That's all I'm doing. Yuppers. Going ta' bed.'  
  
Dumbledore snickered as they headed towards the door, though Jade didn't know why. Was Hagrid hiding something? 


	4. Fox Knight

It occurred to Jade for the first time what she was doing. She may have believed in magic, but she had never prepared herself for anything like this. As she glanced around her, she felt like nothing was the same. The moon overhead cast an eerie white light over the front lawn, causing it to sparkle slightly with early morning dew. There were so many memories in this yard. The cherry tree she, her mother and her father had planted together when she was 5. The front porch where she had received her very first bee sting. The little metal table and chair set where Lora Lye had always sat and had her morning coffee. Jade even remembered the many times that her father had walked up that cobblestone pathway and thrown open his arms waiting for her warm embrace.  
  
Her father had left her and her mother when she was only 1 year old. Why? She had no idea. Lora Lye was always very vague on the details, obviously not wanting her daughter to go after him. Jade had always looked forward to his visits. He was usually able to make it for Christmas and for her birthdays. This year, however, he had to stay back for an important business meeting. He had sent her a present though. Two things. The first was a beautiful golden mirror, engraved with carvings so intricate and detailed, it looked as though the angels themselves must have fashioned it. She had placed it directly into a black satin bag, not wanting it to be ruined. The second thing she had received was a dress. It was a deep red, satin/silk material, soft as rose petals. Jade had never tried it on, feeling somehow unworthy of its beauty.  
  
She was suddenly snapped back to reality at the sound of footsteps. Both Dumbledore and Hagrid had stopped and were now starring fixedly on the pair of bushes in front of them. Jade would have laughed at the sight of these two tall men, hunched before a set of shrubs, if it weren't for the sudden and very high pitched, yelp of pain that reached her ears. She too began to stare, just as something large and furry came tumbling onto the ground.  
  
She screamed and the boy - for she had now realized that it was in fact a boy - looked up. He smiled and something black jumped off his back and into the bushes behind him.  
  
'Hello! You must be Jade! I'm Fox! Fox Knight, and it's a pleasure to meet you. Sorry about that! Bloody squirrels!'  
  
'Fox, what were you doing in the bushes?' came Dumbledore's voice. 'Did you miss your destination again? Maybe they should consider making you retake that apperation test.'  
  
'No, no Professor Dumbledore, sir,' said the boy frantically. ' I meant to end up in the bushes. Really. I was. Um. Hiding! Yes that's it, hiding!'  
  
He glanced toward Jade with a pleading look and even though Jade really didn't know him, she had to help him out.  
  
'Its nice to meet you Fox,' she said quickly, hoping he'd catch the hint. He did.  
  
'How are you? I mean this must have been a huge shock for you.'  
  
'I'm ok,' she replied shyly.  
  
He was gorgeous! Tall, but not too tall, with chestnut hair and the most amazing smile. Hot! Hot, hot, hot, hooot! Ahhh! His eyes. They were what really caught her attention. One was blue and the other was green. She felt her heart soften, her knees weaken and her lips stretch into a wide, affectionate smile.  
  
Fox seemed to be studying her too. She sensed something strange when they're eyes finally met and she was forced to look down at her feet.  
  
'Well,' Dumbledore broke the silence. 'Now that we've all met, I say we get going. Tell me Jade, do you, by any chance, have a fireplace?'  
  
'Yes, Professor,' she replied, confused. 'But why?'  
  
'Well, show me the way and I shall show you Miss Moonstone.'  
  
And that she did. She led the 3 men back into her home and they settled themselves in front of her large living room fireplace.  
  
Dumbledore pulled a small velvet pouch out of the inside of his robes and opened it very carefully. He dipped his long, delicate fingers inside and withdrew a pinch of dazzling white powder.  
  
'Stand back,' he announced. He leaned backwards and held his hand out before him, and suddenly, he stood back up and turned towards Hagrid.  
  
'Would you please do the honors, Hagrid. I've never been very good at this.'  
  
'A'right!'  
  
Hagrid seemed more than obliged as he took the white powder from Professor Dumbledore and threw it into the pit. He shielded his eyes, waiting for the blast, but nothing came.  
  
As he slowly uncovered his face, Jade realized that this definitely was not the outcome he had intended upon. However, after a few moments of silence, comprehension dawned on him. He had not lit a fire. How stupid.  
  
Feeling foolish, he pulled out a long, wooden stick and pointed it at the empty grate. He whispered a few words under his breath that Jade could not understand and a couple of, what looked like small red balls, shot out from the end of it.  
  
Suddenly, the fireplace began to glow with a bright, green light and Hagrid, looking relieved, walked forwards (and when I say walk, I mean waddle, for Hagrid had to crouch down very close to the ground in order to fit into the tiny fireplace). When he was fully engulfed with green flames, he yelled; 'The Three Broomsticks!' and disappeared without a trace. 


	5. Sally

'Holy shit!'  
  
Jade's scream echoed through the house and she collapsed, breathless onto the floor.  
  
'W. What just happened?' she asked quietly.  
  
'Don't worry Jade,' Fox said. 'This is how we get around. Its like driving a car except, like, a hundred times faster,' he laughed.  
  
'B. But he just disappeared. Just disappeared. I mean, he was there but than he wasn't there. Now he's gone and he's not there. Just gone. I. I.'  
  
'Jade trust me, its really not that difficult. I know this is hard for you but you have to listen and do exactly as I say. Step into the flames and shout exactly what Hagrid did. That should take you exactly where you want to go,' said Dumbledore.  
  
Fox pulled Jade to her feet and she stumbled clumsily over to the fireplace. She looked back and Fox gave her a reassuring smile. She closed her eyes and stepped into the green flames and, as the hot ash and soot began to settle around her face, she shouted exactly what she had been told to shout; 'The Three Broomsticks!'  
  
She choked on a cloud of dust and a sudden whirring sound reached her ears. She quickly covered them with her palms. Jade felt herself spinning out of control and a large lump raised itself into her throat. Finally, when she couldn't take it anymore, she took a step forward, wishing with all her might that it wouldn't be a mistake.  
  
It was.  
  
* * *  
  
As suddenly as the noise had begun, it ceased. Everything was suddenly quite and Jade stepped out from the gray brick fireplace, ducking to avoid the thick wooden mantle. She quickly brushed the soot from her face and clothes and glanced around the room. There were pots and pans everywhere and the rich aroma of cherry pie filled the air. It was a big kitchen. Bigger than her entire house, in fact.  
  
She walked towards the stone counter and slid her hands across the smooth concrete. Was this where she was supposed to be? Where was Hagrid? Where were Fox and Dumbledore?  
  
'Oh! Delightful! Master has company! Oh, I wish he had told Sally. Sally would have prepared something to eat for our young guest. Sally is a very good cook, you know.'  
  
Jade wiped around and had to cover her mouth as not to scream. A small, thin creature was standing before her; it's huge glowing eyes, the size of tennis balls, watching her closely. It had a short tuft of hair protruding from its scalp and it was wearing, what looked like, an old pillowcase.  
  
'You are master's company,' asked the elf, stepping backwards. 'Aren't you?'  
  
'I. I don't know where I am. I'm sorry. Please don't be scared. I don't mean any harm. I just. I just. I.'  
  
Jade began to weep and tumbled onto the fur rug beneath her. She curled herself into a ball and screamed into her hands.  
  
'Oh no! Oh, no miss. Please don't cry. Please. Here I will fetch you a towel. Maybe some nice clean clothes and some dinner, too? Only if you'd like miss but please don't cry. Master will be very upset if he sees you like this,' said the house elf quickly.  
  
Jade heard the pitter-patter of Sally's little feet but couldn't bring herself to sit up. Finally, after a half an hour or so, she slowly pulled her head up from her arms and pushed herself off the rug. She whipped off her tear-streaked face with the back of her hand and glanced around.  
  
'Is the young miss ready to get cleaned up yet?'  
  
Jade looked up quickly. Above her sat Sally who was happily dangling her feet over the edge of the stone countertop and looking down her long, crooked nose at the girl below.  
  
'Y. Yes,' whispered Jade.  
  
Jade took the clothes from Sally's hands (more claw-like than anything) and let herself be led into the pantry. When the door was completely shut, she quickly took off her filthy clothes and threw on the black sweatpants, small white t-shirt and white pullover sweater that had been given to her. She than sat down on the little white stool in the corner of the room and removed her shoes. For the first time in hours she actually smiled. As she looked down at the socks Sally had given her, she realized that they were completely mismatched. One was green with red and blue poka-dots that speckled the background of a sleigh and a big fat man with a red coat and a bag of toys (Santa Claus, as she soon realized). The other was made of a very thick, purple wool material that had a large whole on the bottom.  
  
She smiled to herself as she remembered all the times she had slipped into her own woolen socks and sat in front of the fire with her mom and dad, drinking hot cocoa and listening to her dad's famous bedtime stories about potions and witches and dragon guarded castles where the walls themselves spoke their own, unique language. They had done it every Christmas since the day she could remember. She leaned back as she remembered that she would never hear any of those stories ever again.  
  
Jade would never remember what happened next. Whether she had leaned back too hard, or whether the wooden shelves of the pantry had just decided to break, all right down the middle, all at that same moment. Either way, Jade shielded her eyes from the sudden downpour of cracker boxes, chicken noodle soup bags, canned vegetables and, finally, several glass jars that miraculously crashed to the floor in a tight circle around her, missing her by an inch.  
  
Jade quickly pulled the socks onto her feet and slipped on her shoes. She stood up and as she leaned toward the door, it was thrown open so suddenly, she would have screamed if the lights hadn't have gone out and a large, strong hand hadn't of covered her mouth and yanked her toward the back of pantry.  
  
'Sh! Shhh! Be quite or he'll hear us! Sh!' came the sudden whisper of a voice who's was obviously a boy's.  
  
Jade relaxed a bit when she realized that this was a human speaking and not another frightening creature, but still trembled violently. The boy slowly rubbed his hand up and down her arm, trying to calm her.  
  
'Sally! What the devil was that racket? I was just about done my work when suddenly, all I can hear is this incredible noise from right below me. I'll see to it you're properly punished for this! Disrupting me while I'm working! You're lucky I don't just throw you out onto the street where you belong you filthy little creature!'  
  
'Oh. Oh! Sally is sorry master! Sally did not mean to make such a noise. Sally will never do it again. Sally promises Sir!' came the squeaky, frightened voice of Sally.  
  
'You'd better be sorry,' came the deep male voice once again. 'Or I'll have to teach you a lesson you won't forget so easily. Without me, you'd be nothing. Living on the streets when I found you and took you in! I gave you life and this is how you repay me? Well, just for that, I want the chimney cleaned, all 8 bathrooms washed and sparkling like the sun, the carpets vacuumed, my room tidied and 2 warm cups of tea for my wife and I. What a day we've had. What a day!'  
  
Jade heard loud footsteps leaving the room and the boy from behind her released his hand from her mouth and took a step towards the door.  
  
'Wait,' said Jade, not being able to control her curiosity any longer. 'Who are you? Why did you save me? Is this your house?'  
  
'Yes,' came the young boy's voice once again. 'This is my house and that was my father, I'm sorry to say and.'  
  
He was cut short by a very high pitched squeaking sound from outside the door. He quickly opened it and ran out towards the small figure that was Sally.  
  
'Sally didn't want to lie to master but Sally had to,' she cried. 'Sally didn't want the nice girl or master to get in trouble. Sally will have to punish herself gravely for this!'  
  
Jade looked down at the boy that was sitting on the floor beside Sally with his arm around her. He had his hood up so she couldn't see his face. Jade took a step forward and kneeled down beside them and put her hand, reluctantly, on Sally's almost bald head.  
  
'Thank you for being so nice to me,' she whispered. 'I'm sorry I got you in trouble Sally.'  
  
'Miss treats Sally like she is an equal,' she sobbed, as she looked up at Jade, obviously completely astonished. 'Like she is human. Miss is most kind and Sally was wondering, what is Miss' name?'  
  
'Jade,' she replied. 'My name is Jade.'  
  
Suddenly, Jade, Sally, and the boy all looked upwards as footsteps could be heard from the room above.  
  
'My father's coming again,' said the boy quickly. 'Hurry! We must get you out of here. You must not be seen!'  
  
He stood up and ran over to the fireplace and took a cup from the mantle. He sprinkled the white powder onto the flames and they turned green, just as they had done at Jade's house.  
  
Without saying another word, Jade jumped back into the warm flames and shouted 'The Three Broomsticks!'  
  
As she opened her eyes, she caught a final glimpse of the stranger's face. Eyes, as blue as the morning sky, twinkled beneath the shadow that was cast by the hood of his black sweatshirt. Who could this boy be? Why had he saved her? Jade had to find out. 


	6. The Cellar, the Inn and the Talking Mirr...

Jade felt the familiar rushing sensation once again as soot filled her nose and mouth. She held her breath as her eyes began to water and her throat tickled. She'd felt that way before. She knew what it meant. Jade braced herself and,'  
  
'AAAAAACHOOO!' she stumbled forward and felt her head smack up against a large wooden post. Hard. 'Fuckin' allergies,' she mumbled to herself, grasping her forehead.  
  
When she finally regained control, and wasn't as dizzy, she looked up. A lot of good that did her. It was pitch black and not even the fireplace she had just come out of was lit.  
  
'Oh, great! First a kitchen, now a cold, damp cellar,' she said to herself. 'What's next? Barney's funhouse?' Jade shivered and it wasn't from the cold.  
  
She reached forward and grasped at the air. She was able to weave herself through the clutter of boxes on the floor but still managed to smack her head again, this time on a stone wall.  
  
'Fuck!' she yelled before starting to slide herself along the damp, moss covered stone.  
  
When she finally felt her hand move along the cold metal of a doorknob, she almost screamed with relief. She shut her eyes and turned it as slowly as she could, wishing with all her might that this would be the way out.  
  
It wasn't.  
  
The door burst open and Jade flew backwards over several boxes. A cold green light lit up her face and she screamed in agony. Pain, such as she had never experienced, surged through her forehead. She squirmed on the floor, pulling at her black hair and grasping her temple. Suddenly, the pain dulled and she looked up as a tall figure with a black cape emerged from inside the door. It raised its arm to reveal a hand with long spindly fingers, grasping a wand. She grabbed her forehead again and screamed louder. She felt a surge of terror travel all through her as the dark figure advanced.  
  
It began to whisper something from under its breath when, suddenly, the lights in the cellar came on and Jade heard a loud voice,  
  
'RIDDIKULUS! RIDDIKULUS!'  
  
Jade closed her eyes and when she opened them, the man was gone. All that was left was the eerie silence that hung in the air. She looked around but all she could make out were the blurry shapes of 2 people. The last thing she heard was the distant sounds of what seemed a hundred voices, chattering loudly. Darkness overtook her.  
  
* * *  
  
Jade awoke in a cold sweat several hours later. At first, she thought it had all been a dream but as she gazed around the room she realized that it couldn't have been. With a jolt, she remembered everything that had happened. Her mother's strange disappearance, learning about Hogwarts and about being a witch, the white powdery substance that had allowed her to travel from place to place, the elf-like creature named Sally, the boy with the black sweatshirt, being trapped in the dark cellar and that strange and frightening thing that had come out of the closet.  
  
What had that thing been? Jade sat up and threw the blankets off of her. For the first time since she'd been awake, she realised where she was. It was a small room with dark green walls, some highly polished oak furniture and a cheerfully crackling fire. She walked over to the small makeup table and sat down on a stool.  
  
'I look horrible,' she said, starring at the reflection of herself in the large mirror. Her face was as pale as a ghost, her black mascara was running, her lips were chapped and her normally straight hair was everywhere.  
  
'Look on the bright side, dear. At least your complexion is nice. I've had witches in here that looked as if they had just been blasted with a permanent boil spell. At least that's all fixable.'  
  
Jade fell backward off the chair, hitting her already sore head on the hard wooden floor. The voice had sounded as if it had come from inside the mirror itself. She stood up, rubbing the back of her skull and reached out a hand to feel along the crevices of the mirror, searching for the source of the strange, wheezy voice.  
  
'Oh. A muggle? I see,' came the strange voice again.  
  
Jade was sure now that the mirror was in fact talking so, when she recovered from her shock, she replied shakily,  
  
'Er - Muggle?' she asked.  
  
'Yes, dear. A person who is incapable of doing magic,' said the mirror.  
  
'Well, I'm witch,' said Jade. The word felt strange to her. 'I'm just kind of, um, new?'  
  
'Oh! Splendid. Well, welcome to the world of magic. You'll love being a witch, I just know you will.'  
  
'Yes I'm sure you're right but, um, why are you talking? I mean, I've never heard of a talking mirror,' replied Jade, uncertainly.  
  
'Your first time in the magic world, is it? I see well, here a lot of things talk. Some can even move. Mirrors, pictures; almost anything you can think of,' said the mirror, sweetly. 'Its really not that strange in the wizarding world.'  
  
'Oh,' said Jade, quietly.  
  
'Oh and by the way,' said the mirror in its wheezy, old lady voice. 'When Mr. Dumbledore brought you into my room, he left you that letter over there on you bedside table. He said that you should read it as soon as you woke up.'  
  
Jade turned around and walked slowly over to her bed. She sat down and took the letter. She quickly opened it and pulled out the piece of parchment that was inside. It read:  
  
Miss Jade Moonstone,  
  
If you are reading this than you have obviously woken from your  
sleeping state. I hope that you are enjoying your stay here at the  
Leaky Cauldron. Originally we were supposed to meet up with a couple  
of people to discuss your entry into Hogwarts. However, under the  
circumstances, we decided to skip that and bring you directly to where  
you'll be staying for the next three days, before going to the  
Weasleys' house for the rest of the summer. I took the liberty of  
withdrawing some money from your account at Gringotts Wizarding Bank -  
  
At this, Jade put the letter down. She had never heard of this "Gringotts" and had definitely never deposited any money there. What was Professor Dumbledore talking about? Jade picked up the letter again after a short pause.  
  
- but if you are in need of any more I have left you your key and you  
may use it at your own accord. You are permitted to wander the streets  
of Diagon Alley but please do not venture out into the human world.  
Tom, the innkeeper here, will be more than happy to tell you all you  
need to know.  
  
I'm sure you have a lot of questions Jade but please, rest assured.  
The Weasleys and I will be stopping in the day after tomorrow for  
dinner and I will explain everything. In the mean time have fun.  
  
Sincerely,  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
Ps: I also took the liberty of making sure you had all your belongings  
with you. You'll find them all in the trunk at the end of your bed.  
  
Jade stood up and walked to the end of her bed. There was the trunk just as Dumbledore had said. Jade opened it very slowly and propped the lid open. Inside was everything that she needed; clothes, make up, diary ('Oh God, I hope he didn't read it'), teddy bear, discman, even the old tattered picture of her mother and father that she insisted on bringing everywhere she went.  
  
'How did he know?' she asked herself. Than she realized there was something else that was written on the letter:  
  
Pps: I have my ways.  
  
Jade smiled to herself before walking over to her bed and collapsing onto it. She had so much she wanted to ponder but before she had the chance to even think about it, her eyes closed and she drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep. 


End file.
